La Tirade
by JustePhi
Summary: "Ha non, c'est un peu court jeune homme..." "Il y a cent ans ou bien une minute, J'ignore tout à fait ce que dura ma chute..." - Réécriture parodique de certaines scènes de Cyrano de Bergerac version Web-show.
1. La Tirade

**La Tirade des personnalités**

Le Vicomte Fred du Grenier regardait d'un sale œil Mathieu de Bergerac fanfaronner, mimant une à une ses personnalités multiples pour amuser la galerie. Et toutes ces dames autour de lui qui se pâmaient devant ces imitations grotesques ! C'en était trop.

FRED _(à ses amis)_

Mais à la fin, il nous ennuie ! Attendez, je vais lui lancer un de ces traits !

 _Le Vicomte s'approche, tape sur l'épaule de Bergerac pour qu'il se retourne._

FRED _(hilare)_

Tu es...un petit schizophrène de merde.

 _On entend un «Po po poooo» dans la foule, vite suivi d'un «Aïeuh» significatif._

MATHIEU _(impassible)_

Ha. C'est tout ?

FRED

Euuuuuh...oui ?

MATHIEU _(vivement)_

Ha non ! C'est un peu court, jeune homme.

On pouvait dire oh raptor jésus, bien des choses en somme

En variant le ton, par exemple tenez :

«Agressif : Moi Monsieur, si j'avais des personnalités,

il faudrait sur le champ que je m'en débarrasse !

Amical : mais c'est qu'ils doivent prendre beaucoup de place,

ensemble, vous pourriez former un groupe de rap !

Descriptif : C'est un bloc ! C'est un ship, ils sont frères !

Que dis-je, ils sont frères, c'est une famille entière.

Curieux : Mais d'où proviennent ces étranges créatures ?

De votre âme Monsieur, ou bien d'un scénario ?

Gracieux : Êtes-vous à ce point mégalo

que narcissiquement vous vous préoccupâtes

de faire à votre image ce dangereux psychopathe ?

Truculent : ça Monsieur, lorsque vous draguez,

n'êtes vous point par vos doubles troublé

sans qu'une jolie jeune fille ne crie à l'aliéné ?

Prévenant : Gardez vous votre tête gonflée

par ce succès immense de se cogner au plafond !

Tendre : Mais ce Geek et ce Panda sont vraiment trop mignons

Je m'en vais de ce pas leur dédier une fanfiction.

Pédant : le gringalet, Monsieur, que les fans

appellent Antoine Daniel le boss Final des Internets

a plagié votre émission sans ses doubles dans sa tête.

Cavalier : Quoi, l'ami, la schizophrénie est à la mode ?

Pour faire son profil FF c'est vraiment fort commode !

Emphatique : Aucune vidéo ne peut, Internet magistral,

vaincre Salut les Geeks, excepté le clown immoral !

Dramatique : j'aime les deathfics et les persos qui saignent !

Admiratif : pour la review de vidéos, quelle aubaine !

Lyrique : Tant d'âmes si délicates ! Combien êtes-vous donc ?

Naïf : Mais quelle est l'activité secrète du Patron ?

Respectueux : Souffrez, Monsieur, vos millions de vues,

j'ose espérer, très cher, que ce n'est qu'un début.

Campagnard : Hé, gros ! T'as des doubles ? Beau gosse !

Au fait, tu diras au Hippie que j'attends toujours ma dose !

Militaire : Dehors la Fille, je ne veux pas d'écolières !

Pratique : Dites-moi, pour le loyer, ce n'est pas un peu la galère ?

Ah, c'est donc là où vont nos impôts !»

Enfin, parodiant LinksTheSun en un sanglot :

«Il ne manque à ce tableau que Wifi possédant l'âme de son maître,

Ce chat est maléfique, il en pâlit, le traître !»

Voilà à peu près, mon cher, ce que vous m'auriez dit

Si vous n'étiez pas si bête en plus de votre jalousie

Mais d'esprit, ô le plus lamentable des êtres

Vous n'en eûtes jamais, même un peu. Et de lettres,

vous n'avez que les six qui forment le mot «rageux» !

…

 **PARDON JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLEE.**

 **Je sais que je donne l'impression de cracher sur la tombe d'Edmond Rostand, mais je vous assure que non (dude, si t'as la wifi là-haut, sache que ta pièce est géniale).**

 ** _Cyrano_ appartient à son auteur, et je ne prétends pas représenter le Web-Show français, ni quiconque apparaissant dans cette fanfic. C'est vraiment pour rire :)**


	2. La Lune, Internet et un Masque

**La Lune, Internet, et un Masque.**

* * *

 _Je suis un peu désolée pour Edmond Rostand, à qui revient_ Cyrano de Bergerac _(ici, Acte III, scène 13)_. _Mais la tentation était trop forte.  
Je remercie Kalincka qui a accepté d'apparaître dans cet OS, représentant ainsi l'ensemble des fans dont j'ai voulu parler ici.  
Un petit coucou à Antoine "De Guiche" qui s'appartient tout seul. Parodier, c'est bien. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Antoine De Guiche** _, marchant dans un décor étrange, avec un masque d'animal._

Oui, c'est là. J'y vois mal. Ce masque d'Ecureuil m'importune !  
 _Une silhouette surgit de nulle part en poussnt un cri, le prenant par surprise._  
Hein ? Quoi ? D'où sort cet personne ?

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**

D'Internet !

 **Antoine De Guiche**

...D'Inter-

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**

Comme une bombe

Je viens d'Internet !

 **Antoine De Guiche** _, impatienté._

Ah çà ! Serais-je au Japon, ou en Russie ?

 **Kalincka de Bergerac** _, se relevant, d'une voix terrible.  
_  
J'en viens, puisque je vous le dis !

Il y a cent ans ou bien une minute

J'ignore tout à fait ce que dura ma chute,

j'arrivais de cette toile aux mille couleurs !

 **Antoine De Guiche**

Oui. Laisse-moi passez !

 **Kalincka de Bergerac,** _le retenant_

Tout en tombant hélas ! je n'ai pas choisi

mon point d'arrivée – et j'ignore où je suis !

Est ce au paradis ou dans le tréfonds de mes enfers

où m'a jadis entraîné le clic de ma souris ?

 **Antoine De Guiche**

Mais je vous dis...

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**

J'arrive – excusez-moi ! – par la dernière trombe

Je suis un peu couverte de bulles. J'ai bien shippé !

J'ai les yeux tout remplis d'étoiles grâce à mon OTP

J'ai sur moi encore quelques poils de lolcats,

Tenez, sur mon bureau, une dizaine de fanarts !

 **Antoine De Guiche  
**  
Oh ! par la Sainte-Pelle !

 **Kalincka de Bergerac  
**  
C'est le troll qui m'envoie !  
 _Se croisant les bras.  
_ Non ! croiriez-vous, je viens de le voir en venant,  
Un homme panda vider ses poubelles en chantant ?  
 _Superbe.  
_ Mais je compte en fanfic raconter tout ceci,  
Et les étoiles de Twitter, que mon public m'offrit  
Quand on l'imprimera, serviront d'astérisques !

 **Antoine De Guiche  
** Mais enfin, puisque...

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**  
Vous, je vous vois venir !  
Vous voudriez de ma bouche tenir  
Comment fonctionne Internet, et si quelqu'un survit  
Aux trolls impitoyables de ce temple des parodies ?

 **Antoine De Guiche** _, criant._  
Mais non ! Je veux...

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**  
Savoir comment j'y suis arrivée ?  
Youtube et les fanfictions m'y ont précipitée.

 **Antoine De Guiche** _, découragé._  
C'est une fangirl !

 **Kalincka de Bergerac** _, dédaigneuse._  
Je n'ai pas refait ce parcours – peu original, oui bien peu !  
De la vidéo de la Polymanga, à Montreux  
En Suisse !

 **Antoine De Guiche**  
C'est une fangirl, - mais ce qu'elle dit est intéressant.

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**  
Non, je n'imitai rien de ce qu'on fit avant !  
 _Antoine a réussi à passer et il veut avancer. Kalincka le suit, prête à l'empoigner._  
J'ai découvert six choses dans les limbes du Web !

 **Antoine De Guiche** _, se retournant._  
Six ?

 **Kalincka de Bergerac** _, avec volubilité._  
Mettant mon cœur à nu face à mes personnages adorés  
Je prenais hélas le risque de les voir gravement blessés  
Et ma personne, alors, à la douleur exposée,  
Se roulait souvent en boule devant mes feels brisés.

 **Antoine De Guiche** _, surpris et faisant un pas vers Kalincka de Bergerac._  
Tiens ! Oui, cela fait un !

 **Kalincka de Bergerac** _, reculant pour l'entraîner de l'autre côté._  
Et je pouvais encor  
Mes chères fanfictions prenant leur essor  
Multiplier les péripéties et les cliffhangers  
Pour de mes lecteurs déclencher l'impétueuse colère !

 **Antoine De Guiche** _, fait encor un pas._  
Deux !

 **Kalincka de Bergerac** _, reculant toujours._  
Ou bien, hardshippeuse autant qu'hardshippée,  
De mes web-vidéastes passionants et adulés,  
Me faire, grâce à la magie de l'Internet,

Des gifs en tout genre, drôles, un peu osés peut-être !

 **Antoine De Guiche** _, le suivant, sans s'en douter, et comptant sur ses doigts._  
Trois !

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**  
Puisque les runnings-gag ont parmi nous beaucoup de succès,  
En citer pour faire rire, monsieur, des dizaines, sans arrêt !

 **Antoine De Guiche** _, même jeu, de plus en plus étonné._  
Quatre !

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**  
Puisque mes compagnons sont aussi bien doués,  
De leurs talents, m'en repaître, les applaudir...les encourager !

 **Antoine De Guiche** _, stupéfait._  
Cinq !

 **Kalincka de Bergerac** _, qui en parlant l'a amené jusqu'à l'autre côté de la place, près d'un banc._  
Enfin, accompagnée de mes amis sur Twitter  
Prendre un thème, et créer sans avoir peur  
Ça, c'est un bon moyen : les mots se précipitent  
Accélérant la cadence à chaque rire qu'ils suscitent  
On relance l'écriture très vite, et sacrebleu !  
On peut créer ainsi indéfiniment.

 **Antoine De Guiche**  
Six !  
\- Mais voilà six aspects excellents !... Lequel d'entre eux  
Préférez-vous des six ?

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**  
Un septième !

 **Antoine De Guiche**  
Par exemple ! Et lequel ?

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**  
Je vous le donne en cent !…

 **Antoine De Guiche**  
C'est que ce discours devient intéressant !

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**  
Vous-même !  
À l'heure où vous, vidéastes, concurrencez la télé,  
Je me perdis dans les limbes de vos créations,  
Et en me perdant Monsieur, c'est moi que j'ai trouvé !  
Car le Monde s'est ouvert devant mes yeux avec plus de clarté,  
Je me suis ainsi soustraite aux lois absurdes que l'on m'a ordonné  
Je riais, découvrais et créais sans effort,  
Quand je sentis un choc !... Alors...

 **Antoine De Guiche** _, entraîné par la curiosité et s'asseyant sur le banc._  
Alors ?

 **Kalincka de Bergerac**  
Alors...  
Les six mois sont passés, Antoine, je vous délivre,  
Votre épisode est fait : vous avez de la matière.  
Internet et moi-même sommes à votre service  
Pour vous inspirer, Monsieur, vos gags et vos délices !


End file.
